Austin and Ally: Songs!
by 99angelkitty
Summary: If you like A&A and Songs you might like this. If you wanna you can enter songs and I will try to do them!
1. Smile

Hiiiiii!

Ive decided to make some song-fics!

So put the song you want to see in a story and then if you could PM me on how you want the story to be!

I figured I would make one and then let people tell me what song they want to see!

**Smile By: Avril Lavigne!**

**ALLY POV!**

Trish was at work. Dez was in the pet store looking at dogs. And Austin was somewhere, I couldn't find him. So I went upstaires to write a song. I haven't had any free time to write a song for myself. I started singing. This had to have been my favorite song yet...

_You know i'm a crazy b****_

_I do what I want _

_When I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is loose control_

_But you don't really give a s***_

_Cause your crazy rock n' roll._

_You said hey_

_Whats your name_

_You took one look _

_And now im not the same_

_Yeah you said hey_

_And since that day_

_You stole my heart_

_And your the one to blame_

_Yeah_

_And thats why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since everyday and everything _

_Has felt this right_

_And now you're turning all around_

_And suddenly your all I need_

_The reason why I smile..._

While I was singing I heard clapping and turned around. To see a tall blonde haired boy with a big grin.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I screamed.

"Alls that song is amazing!" Austin smiled

"WHY WERE YOU LISTENING! HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED FROM THE LAST EXPIERIENCE?" I couldn't stop.

"Sorry." Austin left but I heard those words mutter out his mouth.

"Ugh!" I almost screamed and then sat on the bench.

"I could never tell him that song practically resembles how I feel about him! I mean I am a little crazy and obsessive about food in the store and at first I hated him. But now he is the reason why I smile!" I was talking to myself again.

"He is the reason why I wake up in the morning. He is the reason why I work here. He is Austin...my Austin!" I heard footsteps and looked up.

"You feel that way?" It was the red head boy.

"What? Pshh..no. Maybe!" I frowned.

"Well then tell him! Do you think Ben Franklin would have ever flown the kite if he didn't tell his wife!" Dez asked.

"Umm. I don't know if that is true and it kind of doesn't make sence. But your ri...rig...right Dez!" It was harder to say then I thought.

"Yeah okay i'm gonna go take care of my pet dog, Cat!" Then Dez Left.

Hmm...how do I tell Austin, I like him? Maybe I shouldn't. I mean when I was writing about Dallas and he thought it was him, he freaked out. UGH boys are terrible. I should get back to the song.

_Last night I blacked out I think_

_What did you, what did you put in my drink_

_I remember making out_

_And woke up with a new tattoo_

_Your name was on me and my name was on you_

_I would do it all over again..._

"Something you wanna share Ally?" Trish was standing at the door laughing.

"Haha very funny! No, just a song!" I sighed.

"What's up?" Trish asked me.

"Well..." Little did I know Austin was out the door listening to it all.

"Go on!" Trish pushed.

"Ugh. Well it's a funny story, but, I like Austin. Alot. And I started singing earlier and he heard so he came in and started clapping!" I was stopped.

"Oh no not clapping!" Trish said sarcasstically.

"Shut up. Well I yelled at him and he walked away. But I don't know if I can talk to him! Trish, I think I love him!" I fell on the comfy seat and put my head down.

"Wow. I don't think you've ever really loved someone before!" Trish tip toed out the room and Austin walked in.

"I feel terrible. Maybe I should go talk to him!" I jumped up and we landed face to face. Inches apart.

"Really?" Austin smiled.

"Uh.." Austin kissed me before I could say anything.

"I was listening the whole time. I feel the same way!" Austin smiled and I did the same.

The next thing I said was..."You make me smile!"

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

So that was the first one! Remember if you want to see a song review the song and if you have an idea PM me! Thanks!

~Madi


	2. What Makes You Beautiful!

Hi!

I got so many requests for this song it was crazy!

But I want to give A shoutout to Luvmaya92

She had a great idea!

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

"Wow Ally did you see all those fans!" Austin my best friend and secret crush ran backstage.

"Yeah good thing you have bodygaurds!" I laughed.

"Ready to make a run for it!" Austin pointed to the bus we had to run to.

"1...2...3!" I yelled and we ran.

We ran out and Austin got pulled away from fans. They were all kissing him and he signed a whole bunch of autographs. I just walked slowly on the tour bus. And went to the bed in the corner.

"Alls...where are you?" Austin got on the bus.

I was silent.

"Dez. Have you seen Ally?" Austin looked at him.

"No and i'm scared. If Ally doesn't eat every 5 hours she gets scared. I think she flew away!" Dez bit his nail.

"What?" Austin scrached his head.

"My parrot Ally! Duh. Who were you talking about." Dez gave Austin a confused look. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Found ya!" Austin hopped up on the top bunk and sat next to me.

"Go away please." I lied down on the pillow.

"Whats wrong meanie!" Austin smiled.

"I said please!" I put the pillow over my head.

"Come on Alls! Pwetty Pwetty Pwease!" Austin gave me the puppy dog face.

"Fine...umm...I guess I will tell you the truth. I kind of get a little jealous of the fans." I realized I probably made everything akward.

"Ally don't worry. They can never steal our friendship." Austin hopped off the bed and I almost cried. Friendship!

I just fell asleep not even worrieing about anything. When I woke up Dez was staring at me.

"Ahh! What are you doing here!" He scared me.

"Trish texted me from Miami and said her cousin is in Atlanta. Where we are. And she should come with us. Since your the only girl." Dez handed me the phone.

_To: Dez From: Trish_

_How did I get your number? Anyway...my cousin Sasha is in Atlanta and I think it would be good if she comes on tour with you. Since were huge Auslly shippers and we think they will date. It would be good if there is another girl. Since you wont help anything! PS: DONT SHOW THIS TO ALLY!_

''Auslly?" I asked

"Yep we think you and Austin should date, so we agreed on a name for you guys. AUSLLY!" Dez giggled like a girl.

"OMG! You guys actually agreed on something!" I yelled.

"Yeppers!'' Dez smiled

"1) Dont EVER say that again and 2) didnt it say not to show me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah but who cares? Anyways Austin's limo is gonna take us to Linda. While Austin is at his concert." Dez grabbed my hand and we ran to the limo.

While we were in there he started asking me weird questions.

"Do you like Austin? Like Like him?" Dez grinned.

"Truth...yes." I looked at my shoes.

"AWWWW! Auslly will happen!" Dez smiled.

"Stop. And anyway I don't think he likes me." I looked out the window and watched signs saying 'The Amazing Austin Moon is Comming To Atlanta This Weekend Only!'

"Yeah and frogs aren't green!" Dez turned towards me.

"What?" I did the same.

"Obviously you 2 like each other!" Dez turned away and I smiled.

I was silent for the rest of the ride but I was still smiling.

"Were here!" The driver called back.

"Thanks we will be out in a few min." I smiled and got out.

"Please keep an eye on my invisible poodle!" Dez got out too.

We knocked on the door and she opened it immeaditley.

"ALLY DAWSON!" She cheered. (she is Sasha Pieterse. If you don't know her look her up)

"HI!" I smiled to be nice.

"Huge fan! I can't believe my cousin is friends with the Ally Dawson and the Austin Moon." She clapped her hands.

"You know i'm best friends with Austin!" Dez tried to be cool.

"Yeah congrats!" She pushed him away.

"Trish told me about you!" She pointed at Dez.

"And I know, im a hunk!" He grinned.

"Whatever you say Carrot Head!" Sasha smiled because Trish told her how he hated being called that.

"I'll be in the limo!'' Dez had hurt feelings.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Yep!'' Sasha grabbed her bag shut the door and we got in the limo.

On the way back we called Austin and listened to him live. He sounded great and Sasha thought so too. I think Sasha was good at first but maybe she is a little strange. Like she is using us.

When we got on the bus I went backstage to find Austin.

"Austin that was great!'' I hugged him.

"Thanks! I wish you were there though!" Austin looked down.

"Aww. I will be next time. But Sasha wants to meat you!" I smiled at his cute remark.

"Sasha?" Austin turned his head.

"Oh Trish's cousin is comming for a while so i'm not the only girl!" We started walking.

When we got on the bus, Austin was practically tackled!

"Austin Moon! I'm a huge fan." She smiled.

"Thanks! Can you get off of me?" Austin tried to be nice.

''Sorry." Sasha giggled.

"You have a cute laugh." Austin stepped towards Sasha.

"Aww!" Sasha laughed again.

I couldn't take it. I walked to the end and slammed the door to the small room.

"Alls you okay?" I heard Austin run up.

"Just fine. Why don't you show Sasha around?" It was kind of a stupid idea since we were on a bus.

''Fine.'' Austin walked away.

Even though it was 6 and I was in a coat closet. I grabbed Austin's jacket and snuggled up in a corner. I fell asleep fast, but in the middle of the night, I woke up. I figured everyone was asleep. But just in case I opened the door slightly. I almost cried at the scene. Austin and Sasha were kissing on the couch. I just shut the door and lied back down, pretending I didn't see that.

When I woke up someone was knocking on the door.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Ally come on. Austin's concert starts in an hour!" Dez sighed.

"I think i'm gonna sit this one out!" I tried to close my ears but he talked too loud.

"But you promised Austin you would go to his next concert. Which is this one!" Dez opened the door.

"Fine!" I was getting up but Dez dragged me out.

"Now get ready! Sasha is already there!" Dez pushed me in the mini dressing room and shut the door.

"Sasha." I wispered and made a rude face.

When I came out I was in my usual. Skirt, top, heels. But I felt like I looked terrible. Maybe it was because Sasha wears really cute clothes.

"COME ON!" Dez yelled and dragged me out of the bus.

"What I was only in there for 20 min. Take a shower, my clothes, hair, a little makeup!" I looked at him.

"Whatever. Were late and Austin wanted us there 10 min ago!" Dez was sounding smart. Not his dumb self.

When we got in, I was gonna stand backstage like I always do. But I saw a seat in the fron in big letters saying! "RESERVED FOR ALLYSON MARIE DAWSON!" So I sat there. It was strange because there wasn't a reseved seat for Sasha or Dez! But I just sat back and waited for the concert to begin.

Austin did great and I figured it was over, so I grabbed my purse but then Austin started talking.

"Hi. Well my best friend Ally usually writes my songs. But I wanted to write just one. This came to me when I was thinking about someone special. This is for you Alls!" He smiled at me.

_"Your insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_Your turning heads when you walk through the do-or-or_

_Don't need make-up_

_To cover up_

_Being the way you are is eno-ugh-ugh_

_Everyone else in the room can see it _

_Everyone else but you-ooh-ooh_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else _

_The way you flip your hair gets me overwhellmed._

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't kn-oh-oh._

_You don't know your beautiful_

_But that's what makes you beautiful!"_

"It's kinda short. But im working on it! Thanks and good night Atlanta!" Austin waved good-bye and the fans cheered.

I immeaditley ran backstage. A few fans tried to do the same but the guards wouldn't let them through.

"Ally! So?" Austin ran up and gave me a huge hug.

"That's amazing! I thought you couldn't write songs!" I smiled.

"Well, that was before I thought of you when writing one!" He leaned toward me.

I backed away and he missed. The funniest part was he fell on the ground.

"What happened?" Austin stood up.

"I saw you kissing Sasha last night." I looked down.

"Oh. I thought I heard something." He got silent

No one talked for a few minuites. It was akward.

"Ally, she kissed me. And i'll admit it at first I kissed her back. But then I felt bad." He sort of smiled.

"Oh." I didn't exactly want to talk.

"Ally, I'm sorry I kissed her. I really like you!" He touched my face.

"Why? I'm nothing like those other girls!" I looked up at him.

Then he kissed me.

"That's what makes you beautiful!" Austin smiled. I smiled back.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

**So kind of sucky ending. But I worked really REALLY hard on it. Please comment. Anything can help. Even if its mean! But try not to be! :) I hope you liked it!  
>~Madi!<strong>


End file.
